undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Delilah Idem Personn
This page is no longer going to be updated since I have left the wiki. Explanation on my user page. Description Delilah (Deh-Lie-Lah) is an anthropomorphic cat that appears to be part of the Maine Coon breed. She stands 5'6" tall while being 23 years old. She has a fluffy lion-like mane around her neck and down to her chest. Her tail is about a foot long and usually likes to curl at the top, but her tail pose changes depending on emotions. Her full colors are mainly dark orange which black speckled around on her with no discernable pattern everywhere, her underside being lighter than the rest of her fur color. She has hazel-colored eyes, but it looks pretty dull. She wears clothing, which varies upon situations or just different clothing on any day. She would be wearing a long-sleeved sweater with jeans one day and wear pajamas the next day. She does, however, not wear any socks and shoes. Personalities |-|Delilah Idem Person= Delilah has dissociative identity disorder (DID). She developed this disorder since she was 15. Delilah is level-headed, calm, and takes her dysfunction on an overwhelming yet casual matter. As she has developed this disorder for several years, her alters are getting used to each other and Delilah, but still, find themselves fighting for power over the host. Delilah, however, is very positive and is glad to talk about her personalities and is more than welcome to reveal her alters IF she knows the person well and trusts them. However, she finds herself alienating herself from other people, fearing that her alters could take over and hurt relationships. She's also irrationally afraid to tell people that she has DID, expecting people to freak out and avoid contact with her. However, she will be forced to spill the beans if a dissociation occurs in front of people. She finds the act of dissociation incredibly surreal. Dissociation Dissociation is a jarring process, from other peoples' perspective and their own. They'll space out when doing whatever or when they're experiencing strong emotions, and they can space out for about 10-20 seconds. During this process, the personalities co-front and are having two separate trains of thought about a given situation or idea at the same time, having different opinions on it. Eventually, one of them will "take control" of the body and do what they want to do or say, meaning they'll do things differently than Delilah. They'll speak differently, walk differently, or even look different, but usually, it's on facial expressions. |-|Brianna "Bri" Personn= Bri is considerably more childish and bubbly than Delilah. According to Bri, she is 8 years old. Her voice is a bit more high pitched and squeaky than Delilah. Bri walks more confidently and is filled with excitement. Bri has no real understanding of the real world despite being with Delilah and makes choices without even thinking about them. She's very excited to talk to everyone when she's taking over. She is, however, the weakest of the alters and can easily be taken over by the other alters. However, if she does take over, it's in consent to most of the alters and allows her to talk to people for a period of time Her outlook on the alters are usually optimistic. She doesn't think there's anything wrong with the fact there's "more versions" of Bri. Also, she considers herself a family member of Delilah and therefore her last name is Personn. Delilah is fine with this. |-|Amber Alexis Diamond= Amber is considerably snotty and a "privileged rich girl", says Delilah. She believes herself to be perfect and that everyone loves her and she has no enemies. Basically, she's a Mary Sue. However, all of Delilah's alters, minus Bri, does not like her as much. Delilah especially does not want her to be taking over, but she is the same strength as Amber, so the fight for power is tense. An interesting take about Amber is that she speaks in a British accent and speaks British slang, meaning that she might be from England. Amber won't say, however. She also walks as if she's high heels and likes to show her hand as if she has jewelry on her hands that she's proud to show. She loves to brag about how rich she is, and it's unfortunate that she is in the body of Delilah. She claims that if she was her own self, her rich self would be completely obvious based on looks. |-|Jay James Julian= Jay is the only alter who is male, unlike the rest of the females. He considers himself an alpha male and acts like a dominating leader. However, he's also very negative and racist to humans, making inhumane death threats that can be very disturbing. He's out there on his anger. He could be able to grab people's attention from far away over his anger. He's also incredibly violent if he's fighting, to the point where his punches can feel like you're getting stabbed, but that might be due to his claws. Jay's voice is a lot more distinct but very hard to explain, but Delilah compares it to sound like a retired pirate. He usually walks pretty quickly and angrily, as if he's incredibly mad at someone and is stomping towards them. Generally, his demeanor is terrifying and people tend to avoid him, especially humans. This is also the reason Delilah does not like wanting to be around people because Jay could take over and scare people off. Backstory Delilah was born as an accident. Her mother and father were both only 20 years old when she was born. Therefore, her parents were not able to take care of Delilah and put her up for adoption. She was taken 3 years in the adoption center and brought to a caring pair of stepparents. Delilah grew up with her stepparents for the next 12 years happily in Waterfall, going through her usual childhood and teenhood normally, and she was satisfied with this time. Unfortunately one day her stepparents were murdered by a robber who attempted to rob their household. Her stepparents awoke and got into a scuffle with the thief, who ended up shooting both of them in the heads. Delilah ran away from the thief when they tried to kill her as well. She found herself in an alienated area of Waterfall where she hid, having to live by herself despite being 15. She tried to get back with her original birth parents but they were forgotten and no one knows where they are. She was destroyed by this news and continued to hide out in Waterfall, usually always crying. 2 months into hiding and she developed DID with Bri, Amber, and Jay. Bri, Amber, and Jay were her unintentional coping mechanisms throughout. She discovered she had DID when she dissociated in front of a person who was consoling her, as Bri. When the person realized the complete shift in personality, she was taken to a therapist where she was diagnosed. Delilah at first thought this to be life-threatening but was quickly reassured that there is no harm unless she has a violent alter. Unfortunately, she does, with Jay. She went into therapy for her DID for 1 year which did not help her and she let herself off, deciding to leave with the disorder as a discussion to talk about to those she trusted. At age 19 she managed to find a place to live in Waterfall as a way to live. By this point Delilah had gotten used to her alters and is having a better time allowing her alters to take control, hoping they don't do anything bad. She now lives discussing her disorder with irrational fear after Jay attacked a human in frustration during a dissociation. Relationships Family * Unknown Biological Mother (Barely recognizes her and doesn't know her name.) * Unknown Biological Father (Barely recognizes him and doesn't know his name.) * Deborah Personn Stepmom (Very close and they love each other very much. Devastated by her death.) * McMichael Personn Stepdad (Also very close and love to good off together. Devasted by his death.) Alters * Bri (Bri considers Delilah part of her family, so Delilah feels the same. Bri enjoys Delilah's company and likes to take control.) * Amber (Dislikes her because of her snotty attitude.) * Jay (Terrified of him and does not want him to take control, but he is much stronger than her.) Friends TBA Canon Interaction If Delilah was in the game, Delilah usually does not want to fight, since she hates pain, but might force herself to fight if she will be killed. Bri will run away from fights, making it impossible to fight her in-game. Amber will fight if people make fun of her snotty behavior. Jay will fight humans he sees violently. They all have different fighting styles, quotes, stats, ACTs, and flavor texts. |-|Delilah= Stats * HP: 80 * ATK: 15 * DEF: 20 ACTs * Check * Flirt * Dance * Convince Quotes * "I just want you to back off, really." Encounter * "Let's just chat and talk this through." Neutral * "Like, what're your favorite hobbies?" 2 * "Listen, friend, I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay." 3 * "I don't have any intentions on hurting you. Just please don't hurt me." 5 * "I'm not joking now, back off." 6+ * "Uh- ... Ahahah... That's- that's really charming, friend." 1 * "Hahaha! C'mon, quit the act." 2 * "...Wait, you're serious? No." 3 * "..." 4+ * "Hey, you're a good dancer!" Dance * "Okay, good. You scared the crap out of me there." Convince Flavor Text * *The host joins the party! Encounter * *Delilah seems to take this seriously. Check * *Delilah stays in a prepared pose. Neutral * *Smells unfamiliar. 2 * *Delilah sways side to side. 3 * *Delilah shivers violently. 4 * *You flirt with Delilah. She stumbles back, slightly blushing. 1 * *You flirt with Delilah. She continues to laugh. 2 * *You flirt with Delilah. Her smile fades. 3 * *You flirt with Delilah. She doesn't respond. 4 * *You proceed to dance. Delilah claps. Dance * *You tell Delilah that you aren't actually going to hurt her. Convince |-|Amber= Stats * HP: 90 * ATK: 20 * DEF: 30 ACTs * Check * Brag * Compliment Quotes * "I'll prove myself richer than thou!" Encounter * "I mean, sken at yeh. Yeh're just a toxic middle-class human!" Neutral * "If I wasn't part of Delilah, thou could see how rich I am!" 2 * "All this jewelry that would be on me... Everyone would love me!" 3 * "OI! Schtum yer piehole! I'm richer than thou and thou'll NEVER get even close to me!" Brag+ * "At least someone understands my beauty. Thank thou." Compliment+ Flavor Text * *She scoffs at anyone that's only slightly less rich than her. Check * *She shines her jewelry on her hands with a smug. 1 * *She smiles, her teeth shining against the light. 2 * *She poses for the cameras. 3 * *You brag about your own wealth. She gets frustrated. 1+ * *You compliment her jewelry. She fans herself, proud. 1+ |-|Jay= Stats * HP: 150 * ATK: 40 * DEF: 40 ACTs * Check * Beg * Convince Quotes * "HAHA! FINALLY I'LL GET MY REVENGE!!" Encounter * "You have no idea how much I DETEST humans!" 1 * "I would tell you my reasons, but what's the point when you'll die?!" 2 * "In fact, I just want to make sure you lose ALL of your blood!" 3 * "You know, so you don't die so quickly! Feel ALL the pain!" 4 * "Hahaha! AHAHAHAHA!!!" 5+ * "Fuck off! You don't DESERVE mercy!" 1 * "No! No! No! Never!" 2 * "I'm not listening to you!" 3+, Convince 1+ Note: You can't actually "SPARE" Jay, but you can run away. Flavor Text * *Jay attacks you, a human! Encounter * *Jay laughs maniacally. 1 * *Jay throws fake punches, scaring you. 2 * *Jay attacks for being too slow! 3, you lose 5 HP * *You beg for mercy. He scoffs. 1 * *You beg for mercy. He laughs. 2 * *You try to convince him to stop fighting. He scoffs. 1+ Trivia * Delilah's favorite food is extra greasy cheeseburgers, with a dessert of (N)ice Creams. * Bri's favorite food is (N)ice Creams. She also loves candy and wants candy pretty much all the time. * Amber's favorite food is golden chicken wings, which are deep-fried chicken wings in edible gold. * Jay's favorite food is pizza. * Delilah was inspired by the Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney series character Uendo Toneido from Spirit of Justice, who also has DID with his alters Patches, Kisegawa, and Owen. * This was my 4th OC made, and the only OC to get the Featured Article reward. Credits * Thank you, Toby Fox, for the creation of Undertale! You've basically helped me socialize. * Special thank you to TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade for helping me create Delilah as a character! You've been a big help. * Thanks to everyone who supported me during Delilah's creation. * Thank you to people who did artwork/spritework of Delilah featured on this page! (BubbledGaming so far VB Gallery Unknown-30.png|A "kawaii" version of the original sprite by BubbledGaming! tail Expression-1.png|Facial expressions for Delilah (and alters possibly) from BubbledGaming! Daliliah Blush-1.png|When you flirt to Delilah by BubbleGaming. Category:Female Category:Monster Category:OC